


Hip Bones

by TheGirlontheEdgeofForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever/pseuds/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean thinks it's because Hank has visible hip bones. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hip Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers. Over dramatic teenage girl shit.

Sean was spending the night at Hank's again, thinking about, of course, Alex.

Alex. Alex was perfect. He was the pretty blonde guy in Sean's life. Well, Alex was unexplainable but in the most amazing sense in the world. Raven, Hank's girlfriend with hhom Hank was obsessed, and Alex's other friends were convinced Sean was in love with Alex, like the legitimate let's-get-married kind. But it was kind of complicated, the whole thing.

See, the way Sean looked at it, Alex loved him, too, in the beginning. Somewhere along the way, Alex was Sean's first kiss... and he even took his virginity. Alex was a virgin, too, and that's what was so cute.

But then... somehow, Alex stopped loving Sean.

And it really hurt, specially since Sean's best friend was _Hank McCoy,_ who had girls left and right after him. Hank was convinced, however, that the only girl for him ever was Raven. Hank and Raven were a cute couple. Hank was lucky.

Sean was the most unfortunate kid in the world.

And it only made it worse that Angel fucking Salvadore was spreading so much pointless gossip about it all. She'd told Sean she wanted nothing to do with him, yet she was super obsessed with knowing about whether Sean had sex with Alex.

Sean rolled over, only to make his sleeves come up. Even though Hank and everyone else in the house was asleep, Sean felt the need to pull his sleeve down quickly, hiding the cuts that he'd put there the night he realized Alex was a lost cause.

Sean really had some issues; Armando was pushing him to see a therapist about Alex. Sean really didn't want to, though, because he was kind of ashamed of the whole thing. Besides, Sean didn't want a therapist. Sean just wanted Alex.

Sean couldn't sleep. He probably wouldn't for the next few hours.

Sean leaned over, and he noticed Hank's hip bones. He felt incredibly jealous because he liked hip bones. So did Raven. And Alex would actually _talk_ to Hank, so maybe if Sean was more like Hank...

Sean was disgusted by his thoughts at that moment. He figured it was unhealthy to want to change just so Alex would talk to him. He knew Alex was a lost cause anyway.

Was he?


End file.
